Only The Beginning
by pencildrainsoul
Summary: This story takes place right before Edward bites Bella, and continues on. In Edward's point of view! Rated T, just in case! A bit has been added to chapter two. Writing chapter three as we speak.
1. The Transformation

**Chapter 1 The Transformation**

I look down at her with troubled eyes. I know that this is what she wants. To be with me for eternity. I want that, too, but I can't bear the thought of seeing her in pain. It gives _me _pain. She really wants it, though, and how am I supposed to deny her of what she truly wants?

Ugh. I can just picture it now. Her big, brown eyes, filled to the brim with tears that I won't be able to stop from pouring down her cheeks. Showing nothing, but pure torture as the burning fire races through her small, fragile, body. **No.** I can't bear that, but I must. Right?

My sweet, sweet Bella. So ready to be damned for forever.

"I'm ready." she says, but I can tell she is scared. Her pulse is racing and her body is tense, waiting...and she is shaking.

My breath shakes unsteadily as I press my lips against her neck. I breath her in one last time before I have her for eternity. The smell so much sweeter than any other scent. I bite her neck and regret it instantly. I hear her gasp. Her blood tastes better than anything I've ever tasted, and my mind is quickly reminded of that one time two years back. Only this time, I'm causing the pain instead of putting an end to it.

The floral smell I'm used to having in my head is now on my tongue as I take blood from Bella's, precious body. I take just enough for her to change. Too afraid of taking more, and killing her. My venom is now in her veins, and there's no turning back. I cringe as my new wife screams. I cradle her into my arms and sing her lullaby in an attempt to comfort her. Three more days of Hell, for both of us. Wonderful.


	2. She Awakes

**Chapter 2 She Awakes**

It takes me forever to get Bella to sleep, but finally she drifts to dreams. Tears are falling down her cheeks as she sleeps. I feel so horrible. I gave the one person that means the most to me the most horrible gift you can receive, _pain_.

At the same time, though, it's everything I want. To have Bella for the rest of my existence. That's the most wonderful thing I will ever receive. And I'm almost there. It's almost been seventy-two hours.

"Bella." I whisper, just to say her name.

I cannot help my staring at her, while she sleeps. Every time she takes a breath, I realize how grateful I am to have her in my life. To be able to be here when she wakes up, and have her fall asleep in my arms. I know that I am all she wants, and I sometimes question why I give her the choice. I want it that much. And every time she answers with a blush, because she doesn't know what to say, I am reminded of how much I love her. Just her name gives me butterflies. And I swear that every time our lips meet my heart is alive and skips a beat, like hers does.

"Edward." she whispers.

"Yes, love. I'm here." I respond, not sure if she's awake or just talking in her sleep.

"I love you." she says. She tilts her head up and looks at me. I'm left stunned, and it takes me a second to recover so that I may react.

I kiss her gently on the lips, for only a brief time. My fingers wipe away her tears, and a faint smile spreads across her face.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle? He's just downstairs. Maybe it would help if he gave you some morphine..." I let the thought trail off so that she can decide.

"No," she whispers, "I'm fine. I have you. And the pain is starting to ease." She smiles at me again and then closes her eyes. She presses her lips to mine once more.

"Really? That's fabulous. I'm getting a little tired of watching you cry. No offense, but it makes it harder to look into your eyes………….." I take advantage of what I know my words will do to her. Make her blush and look away and then back up again as I stare.

"I think I've shed my last tear, actually."

I smile and press my lips lightly to her hair. She closes her eyes and smiles, as well.

There's a knock on my bedroom door; it's Alice.

"What is it, Alice?" I say as she glides in and sits ion the corner of my bed.

"I saw Bella waking up and I wanted to plan a shopping trip! She is in desperate need for a new wardrobe."

"Oh come on, Alice! You just bought me all new clothes!"

"Yes, but you were still human, then, Bella."

"Chill, both of you. Alice, don't you think Bella has other-more important-things to take care of before you persuade her into a day of misery?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Bella. Sorry, Edward."

"Don't apologize to me," I said, "I'm not the newborn here."

"And the teasing begins. Jeez. I haven't even been a newborn for more than an hour!" she sighs an exasperated sigh.

Alice and I both laugh.

"Yes, now go get changed. I have some decent clothes laid out in my bathroom for you. They'll do for now." Alice swiftly exits the room and Bella and I are alone again.

"I guess I'll go get changed." she says before she kisses me lightly on the lips.

As Bella closes the door I hear her mutter under breath, "Who knew you need a special outfit to go hunting. Knowing Alice it's probably some gown or whatever."


End file.
